A Christmas Bet
by Trausti
Summary: Sakura makes a bet that she can trick Uchiha Itachi into kissing her before Christmas. Mistletoe got nothing to do with kissing, right? Non-massacre story... Enjoy... ;P


**A/N : Merry Christmas everyone... This is a non-massacre story... Enjoy... ;P**

* * *

"Ah, but you forget my dear Uchiha that I am also an ANBU. I can easily trick your brother if I wanted to." A petite pinkette said to her companion while sipping her sake smiling.

"Yeah sure you could trick him Sakura." The dark youth beside her said, sarcasm dripping of off his voice. Before the pinkette could respond their third and final teammate spoke up. "Teme is right, Itachi's stick is just too far up his ass to even try to pull it out, no one would ever be able to trick him."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura just said smirking at the two boys sitting beside her. "I could probably trick him into kissing Ino-pig or something affectionate like that, after all I managed to convince you two to live together. I'll make you a bet, if I can trick your older brother into kissing someone you two have to clean my house after the Christmas party I'm throwing." The two males looked at each other for a moment before smirking right back at the girl.

"Deal, if you manage to trick him into kissing _you_ before Christmas we'll clean your house after the party but if you fail you'll have to cook us breakfast for two weeks." Sasuke said smugly as Sakura's face went red.

"Kiss him?" She asked not believing her ears. "Yes kiss him, right on the mouth." Naruto said smiling like the little devil he was. "And he has to kiss you, not the other way around." Sasuke said just so that she wouldn't just try to jump the ANBU captain and kiss him whenever to get it over with.

Thinking about it for a moment Sakura nodded. "Alright but you can't try to ruin whatever I try to do." She finally said standing up as she paid for her drinks, Sasuke just nodded as she stared to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked when he wrapped his slightly fuzzy brain around the fact that she was leaving. "I'm going home, I'm tiered and hungry and need to make a plan. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." She said as she opened the door to the bar only to stop and turn around with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh and Sasuke, please invite your brother and his teammates to tag along, it's been so long since I saw Genma and Shino." She said sweetly before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I was held up at the hospital." Sakura said as she walked up to the five men sitting at the barbeque restaurant.

"Damn, Sakura-chan if you look like that when you're late, please never be on time again." A brunette said shifting to the side to make room for the pinkette. She was wearing her nurses' outfit that consisted of a light green dress that reached her mid thigh and the sleeves reached just below her elbows. The cute little hat was in her hands as she sat down but that was soon changed as she placed it on the top of her head with a teasing smile. "I take it you like our outfit Genma-kun." She said leaning closer to him.

"Yes I do, now I just have to make sure to make you my girl, then I'll be able to see you like this every day." He said placing his hand around her shoulders making her giggle and slap it away.

"You're such a tease." She just said plopping the hat on his head smiling before turning to the male on Genma's other side. "Hi Shino-kun, long time no see." She greeted the Aburame who had unzipped his jacked and nodded at her. "Pleasure to see you again Sakura-san." He said politely.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you cold wearing that without a jacket?" Naruto asked pointing at her attire while frowning. It wasn't snowing outside just yet but it was frosty and even Sasuke had put on a jacked before coming there.

"No not really, it's just a five minute walk to the hospital and I ran so I didn't get cold." Sakura said shrugging while picking up her menu and looking it over. "Hello Itachi-san." She then said from behind it as the waitress came to their table to take their orders. Once the young brunette girl had stopped ogling the five men and taken the order to the kitchen Sakura looked up at the older Uchiha smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude earlier by not greeting you." She apologized tilting her head in a cute manner as if she was trying to coax forgiveness out of him, it worked every time with her male friends.

"That's alright Sakura-san." The raven haired ANBU captain said nodding to her. "I heard that you made it into ANBU not too long ago, I guess congratulations are in order." He then added to the pinkette who beamed at him. Before she could thank him Genma and Shino both congratulated her for neither had known before now that she was in ANBU.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura-chan?" The brunette senbon user whined childishly while pouting at her. Giggling she patted his head and smiled. "I'm sorry Genma-kun, it's resent and the decision was made in a rather special manner." She said and noticed as their drinks were arriving with the same girl as before but now she saw the jealous look the female sent her.

Leaning closer to Genma she thought of a plan she thought would work for her on the long run. "Play along alright?" She whispered loud enough for the boys to hear but not the girl heading their way.

Getting four nods she started to giggle and placed her hand over Sasuke's who was sitting in between his brother and Naruto. Naruto then leaned forward and started to fake whisper in the pinkette's ear making her giggle even more. This went on for some time, Genma and even Shino taking part until the poor waitress walked away with an angry jealous glare directed at Sakura making all but Itachi and Shino crack up.

"That should teach her not to mess with my boys." Sakura said raising her fist up in the air in triumph. Genma smiled at her as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "See, this is why you should be my girl, you'd keep all those petty civilians chicks away from me."

Sakura only shook her head before giving him a big hug. "Aw, Genma-kun, I love you too… just not in that way." She said smiling. Genma only pouted and gave her the puppy eyes to which she only petted his head while giggling.

The conversation was directed on another subject when Naruto mentioned Sakura's Christmas party on the 23rd, only a week away. "You three are going to come right?" Sakura asked tilting her head a bit while looking at the ANBU team.

Both Genma and Shino nodded making Sakura smile at them. "Good, I wouldn't want Hinata to feel lonely and Anko, Kurenai and Shizune will be doing some man hunting there." She said looking pointedly at Genma during the last part.

"Well I'll be doing some woman hunting there also, maybe we'll cross paths." The brunette said smiling as he leaned back casually.

Soon they finished their lunch and were heading of when the same brunette waitress walked up to them with the bill, her skirt a bit shorter and the shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"Your tab." She said smiling at Itachi while fluttering her eyelashes in an obvious attempt to charm him. Sakura actually snorted at the girl as she snatched the bill away from the young girls' hand. "It's on me today." She said looking it over and reaching for her wallet.

Before she could fish it out Itachi grabbed the bill and looked at it. "It's on me." He said and handed out the correct amount faster than Sakura. "Think of it as an congratulations for making ANBU." He just said when she looked at him funny.

"Yeah, now that you're an ANBU life will be so much easier." Genma said slinging his hand over her shoulders. When she shot him a confused look Shino explained. "We can request a medic on missions and you're talented enough to keep up with our team." He said smiling slightly at her.

"Aw, thanks guys." She said hugging the three of them before turning around and walking away to the door. "I'll see you all at the party guys, take care." She said and walked out leaving them behind.

Soon Itachi, Genma and Shino walked out as well but the second the three were out Naruto turned to his black haired best friend. "What was that, Sakura was all over Genma during lunch, you don't think she mistook him for your brother do you?"

"Baka." Sasuke said making his way to the door. "She's obviously planning something, I just don't know what." He said before frowning up to the sky just to have a single snowflake rest on his nose. "Lets hurry home, it's starting to snow. I hate snow." He then said breaking to a jog towards his and Naruto's shared apartment.

"Oh come on Teme, I love the snow. Wait up!" Naruto yelled running after his friend planning to throw him in a pile of snow as soon as he could, which would be the very next day at sunrise.

* * *

"Itachi-san, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Sakura smiled up at the ANBU captain as he walked into the hospital wearing a regular Jounin outfit.

"Sakura-san, I'm only here for a checkup." He said nodding to her. Looking at the files she had in her hands Sakura smiled. "I'll take care of that, I've got nothing better to do other than doing paperwork for Tsunade-sama." She said and led him to an examination room after she grabbed his chart from his busy doctor.

"Sit down and take of your shirt please." She said when the door closed behind him. When she heard him do as she said she mentally sighed in relieve, most shinobi were so suborn about their checkups that they caused a scene almost every time, she knew Sasuke and Naruto both did.

"Alright, let's see. You had a broken rib and a fractured jaw after your last mission." She murmured to herself as she read the chart over again. "You had Maiko as your doctor, he's good." Again she was just talking to herself and thus not expecting him to answer her which he didn't. "No problems came up, the break was a clean one and your jaw wasn't in a serious condition. I don't see why you had to come in for a checkup, all looks fine on the chart to me."

When she looked up at the man sitting on the examination table she blushed. Not because he was devilishly handsome without his shirt on, it was because of his amused look. "Do you make a habit out of speaking to yourself often?" He asked her making her blush ever further.

"Well it makes it easier to remember what I read if I talk bout it, even if it's to an empty room." She saw that he was about to open his mouth and she could guess what he was about to say, many had commented on this habit of hers before. "I know that the first sign of insanity is talking to one self and trust me, both Naruto and Sasuke can vouch that I'm legally insane from birth." She said smiling at him.

"That may be but it's not what I was going to say." Itachi said coolly while smirking at her red face. "I was merely going to agree with you." Sakura smiled at him when he said that, at least he wasn't making fun of her. "And I believe that in Naruto-kun's and my little brothers' opinion I'm also legally insane." He added making her giggle a bit.

After that it was as if some tension that Sakura hadn't known was there broke and they chatted a bit while she went over his healed wounds to see if there was a problem, which there wasn't. "Are you going to show up at my Christmas party this Friday?" Sakura asked after she had given him permission to put his shirt back on.

"I doubt it, I'm not much of a party person." He just said as he slipped the green Jounin vest on and sipped it up. Sakura looked at him smiling thankful that all of her kunoichi friends were crazy like she was.

"I don't think you want to miss Ino's attempt to place Naruto and Sasuke under a mistletoe or Tenten's plan to pull Neji under one or Hianta's blush when Kiba jumps her under it." She smiled before adding. "Well that is if Shino doesn't beat him to it."

What she said seemed to spark an interest in the Uchiha's heir mind and he actually smirked a bit at the information. "I'll bring the new family camera." He just said as they walked out of the examination room. Sakura laughed as she walked him to the door and held it open for him.

"Make sure you do, it'll be blackmail material for life if Ino succeeds." She said making Itachi smile a bit. "I'm more interested in the Hyuuga and Shino, being able to blackmail another ANBU captain isn't something that happens every day." He said before glancing up.

Sakura followed his line of vision only to see that some of the staff had thought it funny to hang up a mistletoe over the door. "Eh, ignore it. I don't believe in the tradition anyway." Sakura just said smiling and walking away without a word leaving a puzzled Uchiha behind at the door.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Let us in!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the pinkette's door the following Friday. "Shower!" She yelled back from inside having heard her loud teammate and decided to let him know where she was at the moment and that she didn't want to be disturbed. They didn't get the last part of her meaning.

The two men barged into the apartment and didn't even hesitate to walk right into the bathroom where they could see the silhouette of their female teammate through the shower curtain. "Have you forgotten our bet Sakura?" Sasuke asked crossing his hands over his chest not at all disturbed that they were talking to her while in the shower.

Sakura poked her head out of the curtain and scowled at the two. "I know that we're a pretty close team but isn't his pushing it a bit, what would Kakashi-sensei say if he knew that you just barge in on me while in the shower?" She knew it was pointless to try to get them out but she did it every time they came over and she was in the bathroom.

"He'd ask us if he could tag along." Naruto answered shrugging. Sakura only sighed as she pulled back into the shower and started rubbing conditioner in her short hair. "To answer your question then no I haven't forgotten." She finally said rolling her eyes.

"Then what were you doing the other day when you just walked away from him while he was right under a mistletoe?" Sasuke asked remembering the comment about Sakura being special from his brother, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing for him.

"Oh so he talked about that did he?" Sakura said smiling to herself before holding out her hand between the shower curtains. "Black towel please." She said glad when she felt the soft fabric in her hand. Wrapping it around her body she stepped out of the shower pleased with herself.

"He didn't talk about it, more like mentioned it." Sasuke said not sure what the pinkette was planning.

"Great, all is going according to plan." She just said clapping her hands together before literally kicking them out so she could dress. Once decent she made some tea for them and then forced them to help her get everything ready for the evening without answering any questions about what she had meant.

* * *

"Now I got them for sure, make sure they don't escape to the kitchen Forehead." Ino said looking at her two victims who were chatting absentmindedly unaware of the plotting blonde. Sakura giggled slightly as she took her place and waved to the older Uchiha to let him know that it was time to take out that new family camera.

Ino AKA Mrs. Brain as she liked to be called during the plan, took her position and pretended to trip and pushing Naruto who fell right into Sasuke who took three steps back. They were standing directly under the mistletoe Ino had put up right after she got there.

Catcalls and wolf whistles burst out all around them along with some laughter. "Come on you guys, its tradition." Ino called when it looked like the two guys were about to bolt. Neither moved for a moment as they listened to the encouragement all around them and it wasn't until Sakura spoke up just loud enough for them to hear that they moved.

"You're not afraid are you?" It was the taunting tone in her voice that made Naruto, the quick-tempered one of the two, grab the back of his best friend and pull him into a kiss. Everybody cheered as they did that but it soon turned to oohs and aahs when the dark youth pulled Naruto even closer and deepened the kiss.

Sakura snapped many pictures once she ripped the camera out of the momentarily stunned Uchiha heir. "Wooo, you go guys." She yelled happy for her teammates. As she turned around she handed the camera back to Itachi smiling. "I expect every picture in that camera on my desk after Christmas. I caught some interesting material in the background." She said winking at him before skipping of to help with the next plan that was already in motion.

After holding Neji still under the mistletoe with her strength and pushing Hinata right under another that just so happened to be between Shino and Kiba, Sakura headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink. As she brushed past Itachi she winked at him in a playful manner right before entering the cooking aria.

"For one who doesn't believe in mistletoe tradition you sure know how to use it against others." Itachi commented when they were alone in the kitchen. Sakura just shrugged as she finished her glass of water and walked right up to him smiling.

"Well I believe that it's much more fun to kiss when you're not forced to. Don't you agree Itachi-san?" She was so close to him that she had to look up just to see his smirking face. "Are you by any chance trying to seduce me Sakura-chan?" He asked placing his hand on her hip while leaning slightly over her.

Shrugging again the pinkette never lost her smile. "I don't know, is it working?" She asked as she gripped the front of his white shirt. She didn't get an answer as he crushed his lips on hers in a searing kiss which she responded to instantly.

When they finally broke away Sakura smirked and laughed softly. "No cleaning for me tomorrow." She said joyfully as she slipped her hands behind Itachi's neck. His puzzled face was a question enough so she decided that he deserved to know the full truth. "I made a bet with Naruto and Sasuke that I could trick you into kissing me before Christmas and I did." She said smiling but when she saw the blank look on the ANBU captains face she pulled him down again and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's good that I've wanted to do this since I became Jounin, huh? Win, win situation."

Itachi actually smiled at that and led her out of the kitchen. "Well we better show them some proof then shouldn't we?" Sakura allowed him to pull her under the huge mistletoe that everybody had avoided and gave her a long passionate kiss. When they stopped Sakura felt every eye on her and she blushed a bit.

Spotting Naruto and Sasuke gaping at them she smiled sweetly. "I expect my house to be clean when I come home tomorrow." She said grabbing Itachi's hand and walking away from the two stunned men.

"And where if I may ask are we going?" Itachi asked once they were out. Sakura turned to look up at him with a smile. "Where ever we want to." She just said and with that she took of laughing with Itachi running behind her, this would be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N : Please review... They make me happy... And if you care at all then go vote about Skateboard Girl on my profile... And if you want to make me really happy then go read and review Confused Love, it's a story I'm actually a bit proud of and it saddens me to see than it doesn't have any reviews... Have a happy holiday... ;P**


End file.
